worldofautumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Poziel
Poziel is a minor kingdom of eastern Hallstatt. As of the year 1277, it is ruled by King Boleslav, and serves as the primary setting for [[Iron Heart (novel) | Iron Heart]] and [[Wind and Flame (novel) | Wind and Flame]]. History Pripsos Rebellion (1241) The Pripsos Rebellion, as it was later called, was an uprising in the village of Pripsos. The exact reasons for the rebellion are unclear - records seem to indicate that the "uprising" may have been nothing more than a few farmers up in arms about the taxes demanded of them. While King Jaroslav was sympathetic to the farmers' plight (1241 was a difficult year, with an intense drought), but would not tolerate armed rebellion. The king sent Svato II (then Duke of Yjes Pris and in command of the Second Army) to deal with the situation. Jaroslav hoped the show of force would intimidate the farmers into surrendering without a fight. Unfortunately, the king misjudged Svato's bloodthirsty nature. The then-Duke killed every man, woman, and child in the village and razed it to the ground, putting an end to the rebellion at the cost of relations between the common and noble classes. The War of Succession (1245-1250) When King Jaroslav died suddenly in 1244, Vlachian Border Skirmishes & Prelude to War Thule Invasion Commoners' Uprising Geography Poziel is currently divided into three duchies. From west to east, these are Turov, Mazur, and Halvisk. In addition, until 1250, there was the additional province of Yjes Pris, which was dissolved in the wake of the War of Succession. Turov Westernmost of the three duchies of Poziel, Turov is ruled by Duke Havel, the husband of King Boleslav's sister. Its capital, Halych, is a good-sized but somewhat backwards city. Turov has suffered the most of the three duchies, both during the Succession War and during the current conflict with the Thule. Mazur The middle section of the country belongs to Duke Renat, King Jaroslav's brother and the current king's uncle. During the Succession War, Duke Renat had no interest in his brother's throne, and threw his support behind the legitimate heir. Mazur is a strong center of support for the king. Geographically, Mazur is primarily plains and rolling foothills. Halvisk The easternmost and most mountainous of the three duchies, Halvisk is normally deeded to the heir to the throne. As of 1277, King Boleslav has no male heirs, and there is no clear line of succession. Instead, Halvisk is currently governed by the Regent Zitomir, a cousin of Duke Renat's. Halvisk's people have traditionally held strong ties to Kazgorod, and have something of an independent streak. They are, however, unquestioningly loyal to the crown. The fortress of Stahlgard stands in the mountains of the Zvala Reach in central Halvisk. Yjes Pris Following the end of the Succession War in 1250, the southwestern Duchy of Yjes Pris, as Svato II's land, was dissolved by order of King Boleslav and absorbed into Turov. A small chunk of Yjes Pris's northwestern corner was absorbed into Mazur, as well. The inhabitants of the region added to Mazur, primarily the descendants of Vlachian settlers, actively dislike Duke Renat, and feel the king's decision has damaged their ability to make decisions for their tribe. Society Religion Like most of Hallstatt, religion in Poziel can get complicated. Most of Poziel's population is firmly Orthodox. In the western part of Turov, there are a few Revisionist parishes. In addition, despite the Church's active discouragement of "superstition", Poziel still has a small but significant number of followers of the Old Ways. The Incarnate Church has very little presence in Poziel. Notable Rulers and Nobility King Jaroslav (???-1244) The father of Boleslav and Svato II, King Jaroslav died in 1244 in a reported hunting accident (although many people in the country have their doubts it was an accident and believe Svato II was behind his father's death). He was known as a fair-minded and just king from a noble line, and remembered fondly (perhaps through rose-colored glasses) by commoners and nobles alike. King Boleslav (???-???) The most damning thing that may be said about King Boleslav is that he is a lesser man than his father and his grandfather. He is a competent but uninspiring ruler, desperately wanting to fill his ancestors' shoes, but without the slightest idea how to do that. Svato II Duke Renat Brother to King Jaroslav and ruler of Mazur. Advisor to King Boleslav, and a supporter of his during the War of Succession. Svato I Bialas Count of Kisza, older brother of Baron Lesek of Reita. Advisor to Duke Renat and a prominent noble in Mazur. Lesek Baron of Reita, owner of the folwark around the town. Was granted his holding mainly through the influence of his elder brother, Count Bialas of Kisza. Language Real-World Background Poziel's real-world influence is primarily from the nation of Poland, but with elements of Red Ruthenia and Kievan Rus. Commoner names are primarily Polish, while some nobility have Czech or Slovakian names and surnames.